This is why my characters aren't on the tv show
by frostflare
Summary: Some of my oc's decide to hang out with the Vexos for a day, or maybe longer if Starlet has her way...
1. Chapter 1

**Yea, I randomly thought of this so, don't judge me!**

**this story contains the following characters:**

**Starlet**

**Kalista**

**Fortuna**

**Gus**

**Spectra**

**Volt**

**Mylene**

**Lync**

**Shadow**

**And their bakugan!**

* * *

Starlet peeked around the corner. Frostblitz perched on her shoulder, watched their backs. Trying to be quiet, the girl and her bakugan crept out into the open. Starlet's eyes lit up with delight as her gaze found a blue-haired boy walking down the hallway. She grinned from ear to ear as she ran toward Gus, arms outstretched.

"GUS!" she yelled out in delight.

Gus turned around and sweatdropped as he saw her running toward him. He quickly turned and ran in the other direction, in an attempt to getaway from the girl gaining speed. He sprinted into a small closet and slammed the door closed behind him.

"GUUUUUUSSSSS!"

When Starlet's voice faded, he let out a sigh of relief and turned the light on.

"Hi!"

Gus turned around, dreading the sight that would meet him. Starlet was standing behind him, smiling brightly. She leaped at him and hugged him.

"Did you miss me? I missed you." she told him, her grip getting tighter.

"How did you....?"

"Well, because the writer supports this pairing, she loaned me her teleportation powers!"

******

Mylene was sitting on the couch, reading a book. Today had been rather peaceful for her. She hadn't even punched anyone today.

"Myleeeeeennnnnne!"

"Watcha doing?"

She let out an aggrivated sigh as Kalista and her new friend, Shadow, appeared behind her. Kalista looked at the book.

"You're reading that _again_? How boring!" she commented.

"Mylene! We came up with a new game!" Shadow told her excitedly.

Mylene closed her book, so much for her peaceful day. "And you're telling me why?" she asked them.

Kalista and Shadow looked at each other excitedly and then back at the Aquos brawler. "Because we want you to play with us!" Kalista exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Shadow agreed.

"If I play with you, will you leave me alone?"

"Sure!"

Mylene groaned inwardly and stood.

_10 minets later..._

Mylene was down on her hands and knees crawling through the air ducts following Kalista and Shadow.

_Why did I agree with this?_

******

"Give that back right now!"

"Never! Besides, you look a lot cuter without the mask!"

"Give. Me. My. Mask. _Now."_

Fortuna was running through the halls with Spectra hot on her heels. She had his mask firmly grasped in her hand. Angro looked behind her at Spectra nervously.

"He's getting awful close." the Darkas bakugan observed.

Fortuna looked behind her at the furious Pyrus brawler. With an evil cackle, she turned a corner. Not looking where she was going, the Darkas brawler ran straight into Lync. They fell down, Fortuna on top of Lync.

Fortuna blushed madly as she saw Lync's face so close to her own. "Um, er, sorry about that." she told him, getting up.

"Just watch, um, where you're going next time." he told her.

Fortuna turned to go back down the way she had come when Spectra ran right into her. With a yelp of surprize, Fortuna fell to the ground with Spectra.

"Get off!" she growled.

"I will once you give me back my mask!" Spectra snapped.

"No! I like your eyes!" she told him.

Spectra glared at her. He reached for his mask, which had fallen to the ground a few feet from them.

Fortuna, realizing how close it was, reached for it too. She had almost reached it when Angro rolled to the ground. She raised her head to look for him when her face got a little to close to Spectra's.

Accidentaly, their lips met.

Spectra pulled away immediantly, blushing. Fortuna couldn't really move so she just laid there, blushing. Footsteps stopped by them.

Volt looked down at them in amusement. "Aren't you two a little young to-?"

He was met with hostile glares. Spectra got up, as did Fortuna.

"If you value your life, you will leave now!" Spectra growled.

With a shrug, Volt walked away, leaving the two.

Silence.

"So,um, you think I'm cute?"

* * *

**Crappy, i know. My mind forced me to write it! Anyway, yes the characters are really OOC but that's the problem i have when writing about all ready created characters. If you liked it even a little bit, let me know.**

**Even though this sucks really bad, I'm probably going to continue this story.**

_**COMMENT!!!**_

-Frosty


	2. Chapter 2

**I got on this morning and saw that my story had a review!!! This chapter is dedicated to runorulz!**

**Characters featured in this chapter:**

**Starlet**

**Kalista**

**Fortuna**

**Gus**

**Spectra**

**Lync**

**Shadow**

**Mylene**

**Volt**

**And maybe Masquerade (there may be references to him)**

* * *

Lync walked cautiously down the hallway. After Fortuna had run into him, he had set off in search of Starlet and/or Kalista. They were fun to talk to, and they listened to him too!

As he passed the storage closet, he heard sounds coming from inside it. He put his ear to the door to listen. He reached for the doorknob and turned it slowly.

Gus exploded out of the room, smashing Lync's poor little head with the door. He sprinted down the hallway, not even looking back.

Lync rubbed his sore head and looked inside the closet. To his amazement, Starlet was in there. She winked at him before clapping her hands together and disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.

Lync sweatdropped and closed the door. He walked away, trying to decide whether he actually saw something or he was hallucinating, again. Experimentaly, he clapped his hands together. In a puff of purple smoke, he disappeared.

*******

Kalista crawled through the vent. She looked behind her at Shadow and Mylene.

"What's wrong Mylene?" she asked, seeing the scowl on her face.

Mylene glared at her. "I am going to kill you later." she hissed through clenched teeth.

Kalista took a cookie from her bag and offered it to her. "Do you want a cookie?"

"No i don't want the stupid cookie! I want to get out of this God forsaken airvent right now and finish my book!!!!" she growled.

Kalista frowned. "So you don't want the cookie?"

"NO!!!"

"And you don't want to go adventuring with us?"

Mylene sat down and folded her arms. "No i do not!"

Kalista and Shadow frowned. They sat down and watched her.

"Um, Mylene?"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Hear. It."

Kalista shrugged. "Okay then."

Suddenly, the vent gave way underneath Mylene. With a yelp of surprize, Mylene fell down out of sight.

Shadow and Kalista looked at the hole then at each other.

Kalista blinked. "Well, we tried to warn her."

********

Fortuna looked over at Spectra. She blushed and looked away again. They were currently walking down the hallway. When she looked back over, Spectra did the same. They both looked away, blushing madly. Fortuna looked up at him.

"Um, Spectra?"

Spectra looked down at her. "What is it?" he asked.

Fortuna blushed. "Well, I've wanted to ask you this for a while...."

_What is she talking about?_

"Can, um, I-"

"Just go ahead and ask."

Fortuna blushed even harder. "Okay, here goes, can I try on your mask?" she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Spectra blinked. He took off his mask and handed it to her. "Sure."

Fortuna took the mask and put it on her face. She blinked, her vision was obscured almost completley by the mask. She looked up at Spectra.

_Oh my, he looks so cute right now. _she thought, lost in his bright blue eyes.

Spectra looked at her. _Hm, she doesn't look bad at all...._

Fortuna took off the mask and slowly handed it back to Spectra. "Here you go." she said, still entranced.

Spectra nodded and took the mask. He didn't look away either.

They stood like that, umoving for a while until...

Masquerade teleported behind Spectra and hit him in the head with a baseball bat. Spectra fell to the ground.

"That's what you get you wannabe!" he growled.

Fortuna looked up at Masquerade, shocked. "Aren't you supposed to not exist anymore?"

The boy winked at her. "Frostfeather decided that I should exist on my own so here i am now." he told her.

Fortuna sweatdropped. Masquerade suddenly picked her up.

"Come with me and we shall rule the world together!" he told her.

Fortuna's eyes widened. "Um, i-!"

She was cut off as Spectra leaped up and grabbed her. He put her on the ground behind him and then took out a giant hammer.

"No one takes my girl!" he growled and hit Masquerade.

Masquerade flew out the window and into the distance.

Fortuna sweatdropped and blushed at the same time. "Um, thanks?"

* * *

**Yayz! I did another part.**

**Poor wittle Lync, hopefully he will turn up soon. Mylene, you should be more fun like Kalista and Shadow! Spectra, how dare you hurt my poor little Masquerade! And where did that hammer come from? 0.0,**

_**COMMENT!!!!!**_

-Frosty


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey loyal readers! **

**Starlet: loyal?**

**Kalista: what do you know about loyal?**

**Grrrrr.... fine then **_**faithful**_** readers**

**Fortuna: faithful? Soon you'll be calling yourself honorable!**

**Be quiet before i feed you all to my kitty!**

**Starlet: your kitty?**

**Yes, her name is fluffy! She is scaly, red, stands on two legs and has black stripes.**

**Kalista: 0.o, you mean your imaginary Velosiraptor?**

**She is as real as you are! Anyway, hello readers *glares at oc's* as you already know, i am planning on writing more of this story, but, i'm all out of good ideas, for instance, first i tried feeding Lync to crocodiles in the next chapter but that didn't work. I tried having Gus get crushed by Mylene falling out of the vent, but it didn't work. And i tried having Spectra and Masquerade having a duel over who gets Fortuna, no go.**

**I need you guys to give me some ideas, if you do give me an idea, that chapter will feature either you or your OC in it where you choose. I am going to add another OC too, Shade.**

**Starlet: Shade? But-**

**No buts! Anyway, Shade is yet to be featured in my story Forgotten. So yeah, moving on.**

**I am counting on you guys to help me. And i usually don't run out of ideas so quickly, but my mind is still fried from staying up New Years and having little kids attack me (please don't ask) so i'm asking for help.**

**Oh, and before i forget, i started a Bakugan rp, and everyone is welcome to join! **

**Thanks again,**

**-Frosty**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the reviews and ideas! Sorry it took so long to update.**

**This chapter is dedicated to SparkDazzleDuez, your OC will appear in the next chapter.**

**Also, I would like to thank Ri for all of the ideas and support *cough***_**pestering**_***cough***

**Now without any further adou (i cant spell worth crap)**

**CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!**

* * *

Starlet walked through the woods. She had set off in search of Gus on foot, and he had apparently run into the woods. She froze when there was a low growl behind her. Instead of doing something smart, she ran and climbed up the nearest tree. Her eyes bugged out as a pack of w

olves surrounded her tree.

"Help! Someone save me!!!!" she yelled.

_Not far off...._

Gus jumped as he heard Starlet's cry for help. He immediatly ran toward her direction. He ran into the clearing and saw her predicament.

Starlet gasped as she saw Gus run into the clearing. Desperatly, she yelled,

"Gus, what are you doing?! Get out of here!"

Gus ignored her and picked up a stick as the wolves moved toward him. He held his stick out threateningly.

A wolf jumped at him, grabbed the stick, and crushed it in its jaws.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all." he said, stepping back.

As a wolf leaped at him, a puff a purple smoke appeared in front of him.

A silver wolf with pale gold wings stood protectivly in front of him. She glared at the wolves, who were very confused at the moment. The she-wolf stood up on her hind legs.

"No one touches these two!" she growled.

Then she burped. A bolt of lighting shot out of her mouth and hit one of the wolves. Then she jumped into the air and turned into a ball of lighting (if you've played super smash bros brawl its like pikachus final smash). The wolves yelped and ran away.

The winged wolf turned back to normal and sat down. "Yeah, that's what I thought!" she yelled after them.

She clapped her front paws together and teleported away.

Gus sweatdropped. "Did the writer just come and save us?" he asked.

Starlet shrugged. "Apparently so."

**********

Kalista looked behind her and saw Mylene stalking toward them. She blinked in confusion, then an idea hit her.

"Shadow!" she exclaimed.

Shadow looked over at her, his mouth full with the remains of his sandwich. "What?"

Kalista jumped up. "Mylene wants to play tag!"

Shadow let out a joy filled squeal. He ran over to Mylene and poked her with his index finger.

"What are you doing?!" she growled.

"Ha! You're it!" he told her, running away.

Mylene let out and enraged shriek. "I AM NOT PLAYING TAG YOU IDIOTS! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?! LISTEN TO ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!!!!!" she yelled, running after them.

_ten minets later..._

Kalista looked behind her at the Aqous brawler. She sweatdropped.

"Wow, she's really good at this!" she told Shadow.

"Yeah." he agreed. "And she is getting closer!" he added, running faster.

Kalista looked behind her and Mylene had gained some ground. She gulped and ran faster.

*********

Masquerade peeked from behind the tree. Fortuna was sketching in a secluded clearing away from the Vexos.

_Perfect,_ he thought. _she's alone._

The Darkas brawler looked up as he walked into the clearing. She jumped up in surprize.

"What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed.

Masquerade grinned. "I have no intentions to do you harm. I merely want to talk, that's all." he told her.

Fortuna eyed him warily, but didn't run. She instinctively stepped back when he walked toward her.

"Fortuna, what a lovely name, i have found myself unable to live another day without you by my side." he told her, walking until he was but a foot from her.

The girl blinked, confused.

"You," he took her hands. "You walk in my dreams."

Fortuna found herself lost in the intensity of his gaze. She stood there, unable to look away.

Masquerade stepped closer to her, until his face was only inches from hers. "Come with me, and we shall rule this world together. Together, we would be unstoppable." he whispered.

Fortuna let out a small gasp and fainted. She fell into Masquerade's waiting arms. He grinned in triumph.

"Or, i could always just take you with me against your will."

He slung her over his shoulder and took out a gatecard. As he was about to enter the portal, a voice rang out through the clearing.

"I wouldn't do that if i were you."

Masquerade turned around and saw Spectra walking toward him. He took a step back.

"How did you?"

"How did i know you were here? Easy, i put a tracking chip on Fortuna's jacket." he said, stopping a few feet from them.

"Get lost! She's mine now!" Masquerade told him.

"I beg to differ. She has and always will be mine."

Fortuna groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around.

"What's going on?!" she exclaimed, trying to get out of Masquerades hold.

She clapped her hands and disappeared in a puff of smoke. In her place was a rabid weasle.

Masquerade threw the weasle into the trees and looked around, as did Spectra.

"She used the substitution technique?!" Spectra exclaimed.

Fortuna appeared at the edge of the clearing. She folded her arms and she glared at them.

"Can't i have one moment to myself these days?" she growled.

The two boys looked over at her in disbelief. Then they went back to fighting, this time physically. Masquerade took out a club and swung at Spectra who had already taken out his hammer. Spectra dodged and hit Masquerade with his hammer.

Fortuna yawned and sat down. In a few minets, she was fast asleep.

* * *

**Also, since Christmas break is over, i won't be able to update faster than maybe once a week or more. Stupid school...**

**I'm also sad to say, that i might only do two more chapters. Maybe if I get more ideas i might just continue this story till i go to school next year.**

**I got to make my debute in this chapter! Yayz! Yes, I have powers and many more than in this chapter. **

_**COMMENT!!!!**_

**-Frosty**


End file.
